Pizza
by Checo Lazzo
Summary: Sakura khawatir oleh pipi tembam dan tubuhnya yang makin membulat. Atas saran Ino dia harus menjauhi pizza, makanan favoritnya! Apa itu mungkin? XD


Summary: Sakura khawatir oleh pipi tembam dan tubuhnya yang makin membulat. Atas saran Ino dia harus menjauhi pizza, makanan favoritnya! Apa itu mungkin? XD

Disclaimer: Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto

Warning: lebih baik dibaca setelah buka puasa!

* * *

Pizza

Sakura bercermin dengan tidak puas. Sudah setengah jam dia mematut wajahnya di sana sambil menyisir rambut, menarik-narik pipi, memonyongkan bibir, dan sekali bahkan berciuman dengan pantulannya sendiri. Tapi apa pun yang dilakukan, dia sama sekali tidak puas pada bayangannya yang terpantul di sana, karena…

…Sakura kini gendut!

Ini semua gara-gara ujian akhir SMA yang membuatnya stress! Tanpa pikir panjang dia menkonsumsi banyak fast food karena tidak sempat memasak makanan sehat di sela-sela waktu belajarnya. Dia ingin melanjutkan ke salah satu universitas top, karena itu nilainya harus bagus!

Sejak itu mulai lah kehidupan Sakura yang sibuk. Tiada hari tanpa belajar. Siang malam dia membuka buku, menghafal tata bahasa, mencorat-coret rumus, dan berusaha menelan sebanyak mungkin pelajaran. Karena terlalu berkonsentrasi itulah pola makannya jadi tidak teratur. Dia pun jadi lebih sering memesan pizza.

Ya, pizza. Adonan tepung empuk yang berminyak, dengan topping keju, jamur, saos tomat, daging yang berlemak, dan bahan-bahan lainnya yang luar biasa lezat tapi… menggemukkan.

"Arggh!" erang Sakura frustasi. Dia baru saja menekan jerawatnya keras-keras, dan kini darah menetes dari luka kecil di pipinya itu.

"Sakuraa, kau sedang apa?" Mendadak teman satu apartemennya, Ino, menghambur masuk ke kamarnya. Dia langsung mengernyit ketika melihat pipi Sakura yang berdarah.

"Sudah kubilang berapa kali, jangan memencet jerawat seperti itu!" kata Ino kesal.

"Tapi kalau tidak kuhilangkan wajahku jadi jelek!" keluh Sakura. Dia mengambil selembar tisu basah lalu mengelap lukanya.

Ino terdiam sejenak. Dia melayangkan pandangnya dari kepala sampai kaki Sakura, lalu bergumam rikuh, "Eh, Sakura… Kelihatannya akhir-akhir ini kau bertambah gendut ya?"

Raut muka Sakura berubah. Ino langsung merasa bersalah. Dia baru akan minta maaf ketika Sakura menghambur ke pelukannya dan menangis tersedu-sedu, "HUWEEE!!! Kembalikan wajah imutku dulu! Juga perut rataku! Bagaimana ini Ino?! Beratku naik 10 kilogram!!"

***

Sore yang menyegarkan. Hujan baru saja turun, tanah masih menguarkan aroma yang khas. Air menggenang di pinggir-pinggir jalan raya, sementara pepohonan meneteskan sisa-sisa air hujan. Cuaca yang menyenangkan untuk berjalan-jalan. Dan benar saja, kini Sakura dan Ino sedang berkeliling pertokoan bersama.

"Coba kau lihat itu, Sakura," kata Ino. Dia menghentikan langkahnya di depan etalase toko pakaian yang memajang bikini seksi berwarna pink. "Kau ingin memakainya, bukan?"

"I-iya," kata Sakura malu-malu. "Tapi tubuhku sudah sedemikian membengkak… apa aku bisa menurunkan berat badan, ya?"

"Tentu saja bisa!" kata Ino bersemangat. "Sekarang ayo kita makan dulu! Perutku lapar."

Mereka masuk ke Delicious Bakery, sebuah toko roti yang amat terkenal oleh roti-rotinya yang lezat. Sakura sendiri suka sekali mampir ke sini. Delicious Bakery menyediakan tempat yang begitu tenang dan asri bagi tamu-tamunya untuk menyantap roti mereka. Tak jarang pemain biola disewa untuk memainkan beberapa musik klasik.

"Hmm, pesan apa ya?" Ino bertanya-tanya sambil mendekati rak yang penuh oleh roti. Ada kue sus berkulit garing yang renyah dengan isian krim lembut. Juga ada bakpao daging yang masih hangat, kue pastel ayam kecokelatan, dan roti telur.

Sementara itu pipi tembam Sakura tengah menekan kaca rak yang menyediakan roti-roti lebih modern. Ada cake bertabur potongan strawberry, apple pie yang tampak begitu renyah berbumbu, dan… PIZZA!

"Aku mau itu!" Sakura menunjuk pizza bertopping daging dan paprika hijau dengan bersemangat. Seorang pelayan berseragam rapi tersenyum ramah padanya, lalu segera mengambil japitan. Pelayan berlabel nama 'Temari' itu sudah akan mengambil sepotong pizza ketika Ino berteriak, "Jangannn!"

Seisi bakery itu menoleh padanya. Wajah Ino bersemu merah. Dengan terbata-bata dia melanjutkan kalimatnya, "Maksudku… jangan berikan pizza itu padanya. Itu… tidak sehat, buruk untuk kesehatannya…"

Lima menit kemudian Sakura dan Ino duduk berhadapan di salah satu meja yang ada. Ino mulai memakan cheese cake pesanannya dengan riang. Sementara Sakura menatap sebungkus roti tawar di hadapannya dengan murung.

"Kenapa aku harus makan roti tawar ini, Ino? Kau bahkan tak memperbolehkanku menambahkan selai!" gerutu Sakura.

"Ah sudahlah, makan saja! Hanya itu satu-satunya makanan di sini yang tidak terlalu menggemukkan!" kata Ino sambil memasukkan sepotong cake lagi ke dalam mulutnya. Sakura menelan ludah. Dengan terpaksa diambilnya selembar roti tawar, dan setelah memandanginya dengan tatapan dasar-makanan-tidak-enak-terkutuk dia mulai menggigit pinggirnya dengan miris.

Hiks.

Hei, ternyata roti tawar ini lumayan enak juga, batin Sakura. Pinggirannya yang keemasan memiliki aroma khas tersendiri. Sedangkan bagian tengahnya lembut sekali. Tapi… yang dia inginkan sekarang adalah pizza! Pizzaaa! Sakura benar-benar tidak tahan lagi. Dia sudah terbiasa makan pizza, dan sekarang kalau sehari saja tidak memakannya rasanya mulutnya jadi asam.

"Permisi," sapa pelayan bernama Temari tadi. Dia tersenyum ramah pada mereka sambil berkata, "Maaf kalau kesannya aku terlalu mencampuri urusan kalian, tapi apa nona ini… sedang berusaha menurunkan berat badan?"

Sakura yang dipandang sepasang mata emerald ramah itu langsung salah tingkah. Malu-malu dia menjawab, "I-iya…"

"Kebetulan sekali kami sedang mengembangkan produk baru! Shikamaru, tolong bawa ke sini!" teriak Temari. Kemudian dari dapur muncul seorang lelaki berambut jabrik seperti nanas yang membawa sebuah baki kayu. Dilihat dari tanda pengenalnya tampaknya dia pemilik bakery ini. Dia meletakkan baki itu di hadapan Sakura, yang langsung memekik senang begitu melihat apa yang ada di atasnya: sepotong pizza!

"Hei, hei," sela Ino gusar. "Apa maksud kalian? Pizza ini akan membuatnya bertambah gemuk!"

"Tenang saja. Ini kreasi baru kami, Healthy Pizza. Dibuat dari gandum kaya serat, keju kambing, mentega nabati dan bahan-bahan sehat lainnya. Dijamin aman untuk dikonsumsi," terang Shikamaru panjang lebar.

Kegembiraan Sakura agak berkurang mendengar bahan-bahan yang dipergunakan untuk membuat pizza itu. Yaik, pizza sehat? Berarti tidak enak dong! Tapi… aromanya lezat sekali! Sambil menahan agar air liurnya tidak menetes Sakura mengambil pizza itu dan langsung menggigitnya. Lalu dia mengunyah. Menguyah. Dan mengunyah.

"Eh… bagaimana rasanya?" tanya Temari cemas karena Sakura tak kunjung berkomentar.

"Ini… ini… ENAK SEKALIIII!!!!" teriak Sakura kencang, beberapa remah pizza menyembur dari mulutnya. "Apa benar pizza ini hanya terbuat dari bahan-bahan menyehatkan yang tidak enak? Tapi astaga… rotinya benar-benar empuk! Daging ayam panggang ini gurih sekali! Kejunya memberikan rasa asin yang pas, berpadu sempurna dengan jamur yang kenyal dan saos tomat segar ini!"

Ino melongo mendengarnya. Sementara Temari menjelaskan sambil berseri-seri, "Itu saos tomat khusus yang kami racik sendiri. Bahannya dari tomat yang benar-benar sudah masak dan tanpa campuran obat pengawet sedikit pun, karena itu terasa fresh."

"Boleh aku pesan satu?" pinta Ino bersemangat.

"Di sini juga tolong ya," pembeli di sebelah mereka ikut menimpali.

Temari dan Shikamaru saling berpandangan, lalu tersenyum. Berdua mereka kembali ke dapur untuk membuat lebih banyak Healthy Pizza. Sementara Sakura asyik melahap pizza miliknya dalam gigitan-gigitan besar. Dia amat lega karena bisa makan pizza kesukaannya tanpa takut gemuk!

"Tapi Healthy Pizza bisa menggemukkan juga," kata Temari saat Sakura dan Ino hendak membayar, yang langsung meruntuhkan kegembiraan Sakura. "Tapi kalorinya jauh di bawah pizza normal. Kalau nona ini memang suka pizza, lebih baik makan Healthy Pizza saja. Kalori yang masuk nanti bisa dibakar dengan sedikit olahraga."

Sakura tersenyum puas. Entah kenapa proyek penurunan berat badan, yang sedari tadi dianggapnya mustahil, mendadak jadi terdengar amat mudah.

***

"Delapan belas… sembilan belas… dua puluh!" desah Sakura lega. Dia berbaring menelentang di lantai, terengah-engah kelelahan karena baru saja melakukan serangkaian sit up.

Belakangan ini Sakura banyak berolahraga. Dari bersepeda, jalan cepat, sit up, skipping, sampai jogging dilakukan semua olehnya. Dan perlahan dampaknya pun mulai terlihat: berat badan Sakura berkurang banyak! Hal ini tidak luput dari pengendalian dirinya untuk mengurangi ngemil dan hanya menkonsumsi makanan sehat. Pizza sudah tidak pernah disentuhnya lagi, kecuali terkadang Healthy Pizza yang amat lezat itu.

Ketika Sakura hendak meneruskan sit up, mendadak bel apartemennya berbunyi. Di luar pintu berdiri Naruto, teman satu kampusnya, yang nyengir lebar dengan ekspresi aneh. Sakura mulai waspada. Biasanya kalau begini pasti Naruto ada maunya…

"Sakura, terima kasih ya sudah sering memasakkanku ramen! Maafkan aku suka merepotkanmu, tapi sebagai gantinya aku membawa ini…" Naruto mengulurkan kedua tangannya yang sedari tadi ada di balik punggung. Ternyata dia membawa sekotak pizza!

"Eh…" Sakura mulai gelisah ketika mencium aroma lezat daging yang berminyak dari dalam kotak itu.

"Terima saja! Kau paling suka pizza kan?" kata Naruto ceria. Dia memberikan pizza itu pada Sakura, lalu langsung pergi. Meninggalkan Sakura yang sedang dalam pergolakan batin hebat menahan nafsunya.

_Makan atau tidak?_

Sakura membawa pizza itu ke dapur. Di sana dia membuka tutupnya, lalu langsung mengiler saat melihat Meat Lover Pizza ukuran big di dalamnya. Aroma pizza itu luar biasa lezat. Bagaikan aroma candu yang memabukkan bagi Sakura. Dia memelototi topping pizza itu dengan frustasi. Dagingnya tebal-tebal, keju yang mencair karena panas rotinya bercampur dengan saos tomat, tampak lezat sekali.

_Makan atau tidak?_

Sakura menelan ludah. Kalau dia makan pizza ini, maka semua pertahanan dirinya belakangan ini akan runtuh. Dan bisa-bisa dia kembali pada kebiasaan buruknya, suka makan pizza! Tapi dia juga amat lapar… tadi pagi dia kan hanya makan sebutir apel! Lagipula apa arti kalori yang terkandung dalam sepotong pizza ini?

"Aku akan memakannya sedikit. Secuiiiil saja," kata Sakura pada dirinya sendiri. Lalu perlahan tangannya bergerak ke arah pizza itu.

***

Sepatu hak tinggi Ino mengetuk-ngetuk di tangga keramik itu, terus berjalan sampai akhirnya berhenti di depan kamar nomor 35. Kamar tempat tinggalnya dan Sakura. Dia merogoh saku mantelnya lalu mengeluarkan kunci dengan gantungan boneka yang lucu. Perlahan dimasukkannya kunci itu ke lubang kunci, lalu terdengarlah suara 'klik' pertanda pintu sudah terbuka.

"Sakuraaa, kau di mana?" seru Ino sambil berjalan ke dapur. Dia langsung terkesiap ketika membuka pintunya.

Sakura berdiri di depan sebuah kotak pizza yang sudah terbuka, tangannya penuh saos tomat, sementara lima potong pizza sekaligus dijejalkannya ke mulut. Ino melongo. Sakura yang kaget karena kedatangan Ino langsung tersedak...

...lalu pingsan.

The End

* * *

Hoho, lagi puasa malah bikin fanfic tentang makanan… gila ya! Barangkali ini suatu cara buat ngenyangin perut tanpa harus makan. Nggak banyak gunanya sih, aku malah tambah laper setelah nulis fanfic ini.

Yang udah pernah baca fanfic-ku dulu yang berjudul 'Bakery' pasti sadar kalau Delicious Bakery di cerita ini diambil dari fanfic itu. Pemiliknya juga sama, Shikamaru ma Temari. Ehehehe… *nyengir gak jelas*

Please review! :D


End file.
